User blog:Krowfeather/Zoids Fanon: Of Zoidians.
Greetings, y'all. It's been a long time since I made a blog post here. Thought I'd share some information about my fanon-series 'Battle Century.' Today, it's a brief look at the Zoidians of Planet Zi. Mind you, these are just musings; brainstormings, if you will, and not set in stone. Feel free to discuss, suggest revisions, offer additional content, or down-right use the concepts for you. Tribes *Zoidians organize themselves into Tribes. *There are technically over 50 seperate Tribes in the Central Continent of Delpoi alone. Due to war, natural disaster, and unification, however, there are legally only 2 tribes that now inhabit the Central Continent: The Deep-Core Tribe, and the Tribe of Winds. The Deep-Core Tribe, for the most part, possesses a strong militaristic culture; the Tribe of Winds, on the other hand, possesses a culture that is more pacifistic and agrarian in nature. *The Zoidians of the Eastern Continent of Edem-Arcadia organize themselves around the concept of 'Sacred Beasts.' While there are numerous 'minor' Beast Tribes, there are only 5 'ruling' Beast Tribes. *The Zoidians of the Western Continent of Europa organize their Tribes according to their complex religious beliefs. There are a total of 26 Europan Tribes, each dedicated to a particular deity and that deity's servants. *At this time little is known of how the Zoidians of the Dark Continet of Nyx-Tulk are organized. It is clear that there is only 1 'Dark' Tribe, and that they are monarchal, they are the most technologically advanced of all Zoidian Tribes, and have a culture were warriors and scientists are held in high regard. Biology *Adult Zoidians are larger than Humans. A healthy adult can average between 5-feet 9-inches to 6-feet 2-inches in height, and can weigh as much as 360-pounds. *Zoidians possess indeterminate growth. This means that they continue to grow in height and weight as they age. However, upon maturity, this ability slows to a crawl, with an Adult Zoidian projected to grow only an additional 3 inches by the time they reach venerable age. *Zoidians live prodigiously longer than Humans. While they mature as quickly as Humans, they can live upwards of 260 years; the eldest recorded Zoidian lived until she was 272 years of age. *Zoidians are more prone to exhibiting metaphysical/psychic powers than Humans are. Certain Tribes are more prone to exhibiting a certain set of powers, than other Tribes are. The source of this psychic ability is located within a small nodule of cells located near the pineal gland. *Zoidians and Humans are not able to reproduce with each other, unless both partners undergo extensive genetic manipulation therapy. *Most Zoidians are born with a special set of birth markings on their. These birth marks are calloqually known as 'Zi Marks,' or 'Marks' for short. The colour, shape, and general location of these markings are generally shared by the Zoidian's bloodline, and often have close similarities to the Marks found on other Zoidians from that specificTribe that the Zoidian belongs to. There are occasions when a Zoidian is born with abnormally numerous Marks, with the Marks of more than 1 Tribe, or in rare cases, no Marks at all. Miscellaneous *Marks holds special significants in all Zoidian cultures. Most often, they serve as a means of identification, both between strangers and for law enforcement. *Prior to the arrival of Humans, the majority of Zoidian cultures practiced some form of polytheism. Of course, polytheism has began to wane drastically with the arrival of Humanity, and its new and exotic monotheistic religions. However, many Zoidians are still superstitious... *Why do Zoidians and Humans look and function so much alike? *What is the relationship between Ancient and Modern Zoidians? Category:Blog posts